All is Fair in Love & Hate
by WriteCuzI'mfree
Summary: Santana turned to Quinn who was sliding her gun back into her holster. Quinn was not paying attention to her surroundings at all. She didn't even know that she had just taken down Finn Hudson, her ex-boyfriend from high school with brute force; and most importantly that she didn't even know that she was in the home of the one girl that had caused her heart to spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I want to say thank you and thank you for all of you guys support on the other random stories I do have on here. You guys are the best. This is a new story that was in my head. I will be updating majority of the other stories soon.**

**This is a futuristic story. Rachel and Finn are now together at the age of 24. It will contain lots of angst, abuse. I don't own any of these characters. I hope you will enjoy. FABERRY IS TOTAL END GAME. Review, Favorite, Leave some feedback. ^.^ I do apologize for any grammatical errors. **

* * *

**"OF COURSE, I FUCKING CHEATED ON YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN UNGRATEFUL BITCH! I HAVEN'T DID NOTHING WRONG!"** Finn shouted in my face, crouching after he slammed me into our bedroom's wall with his all of his strength. Somehow, I was lying on my left side with my right hand covering my mouth. My curls were now messy, covering my eyes as I tried to push myself off the ground. I was open, filled with raw emotions. The face I once adored was now the face of pain and turmoil.

I was trying to keep the warm tears at bay as the pain was shooting through my lower back. The current situation wasn't the first time he had been physical to me during our relationship. The first time was a little bit after he got discharged from the Army two years ago when we were both 22. I had taken him back into a relationship after a pregnancy from a one night stand I had. His temper had grown more violent, more sadistic. I probably should have run in the beggining when he was discharge from the Army for PTSD because of the constant night terrors and numerous loaded guns in his apartment; but deep down, I felt guilty that I didn't marry him back in high school. I loved Finn and always would; but yes, my heart was with Quinn L. Fabray.

I had recently discovered that Finn was cheating with a college student, Lindsey Jones, from Julliard. I knew Lindsey very well because it was I that had casted her in first off Broadway show two months ago. It stung so much because I saw myself in her. Exactly what did I see at the time? I saw the little girl from a small town, trying to make her dreams come true. Lindsey was from Idaho, on a dance scholarship, in the big city.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice called out of the doorway, breaking my attention from the overpowering pain. My son, Brandon Michael Berry, was my heart and soul. He was barely 22 months old, looking exactly like my twin. He was tiny in stature due to being born two months away from the due date. His curly rich brown was now touching the lower brow of his forehead. His beautiful dimples were intoxicating, overwhelming. His father was a one night stand with a married man, Richard Dixon. He was much older with two grown children. He signed over his rights soon as Brandon was born.

Finn turned around to speak to Brandon in a fake voice, "Hey, go back to bed."

Brandon's tiny lip was whimpering. He was contemplating what to do as he pulled his blanket and teddy bear, Ted, closer to him.

"No!" he replied with a whisper. "Mommy hurt."

Finn stood up from crouching, nodding to himself, "**FUCK FACE, I SAID GO TO BED!"** Finn was pulling off his belt.

Something clicked inside my head, my body as Finn walked over to my flesh and blood. I quickly crawled over to the night stand where a loaded glock was laying.

Brandon was now crying covering his ears as Finn raised his hand with the belt.

I pulled the trigger, barely missing Finn's right ear from my place from the ground. Finn didn't know that my father LeRoy had trained to use a gun during high school and college for self-defense.

Finn stood motionless as I spoke, "I want you to leave now or I will kill you."

My voice turned into Mommy mode instantly, "Come here Brandon. Come to Mommy."

Brandon ran into my open arms as I dialed 911 on my cell phone. I quickly slide the phone into my pants pocket.

Finn was still facing the open bedroom door, "Rachel, I will always the best thing that has happened for you. Hell, even his father, didn't want your slutty ass. I **SAVED YOU BACK IN LIMA**!"

I fire again to the other side of his face.

Brandon was crying into my shoulder, "Sshh baby. Mommy is here."

Minutes passed as I looked at Finn's back as both of his hands were in tight fists.

The door bell chimed loudly, breaking my concentration.

I screamed loudly as I could as Finn quickly turned around, rushing full force towards us. I didn't have time to fire the gun so I threw it as hard as I could at Finn's head as I maneuvered around his tall frame in the bedroom. I was holding Brandon tightly as I ran down the hallway to the front door.

"POLICE! OPEN UP!" I heard from the hallway. I quickly unlocked the door as I was pushed down with Brandon with a powerful thrust. I made sure that I broke the fall by landing on my now bruised back to protect Brandon's tiny frame.

A blonde haired woman tackled Finn down with so much strength that it amazed me that it was possible to take a man of his size down.

I watched as Finn was wrestled down by the woman and another man. The woman had her knee pressed into Finn's back, holding his face with her hand. His brown hair had grown past his shoulders over the past years so his face was covered.

The female officer was out of breath, "CALM THE FUCK DOWN SIR!" She was trying to apply restraints onto his burly hands.

The male officer's voice was harsh, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand?"

Finn's face was the color of a ripe tomato. Another female officer came in with her gun raised, pointing at Finn. I closed my eyes as I exhaled, finally getting helped off the ground by the officer.

"Rachel?" the officer whispered softly as I opened my eyes. I was standing face to face with Santana Lopez here at 24 years old.

Her eyes were soft as she cocked her head to the side. Brandon was still crying as my voice failed me.

I heard the other female voice, "Lopez, take down the statement."

I recognize that voice from anywhere. I knew that voice because it was the voice I had dreamt of so long.

Finn was being pushed forward by the male officer in the living room.

Santana turned to Quinn who was sliding her gun back into her holster. Quinn was not paying attention to her surroundings at all. She didn't even know that she had just taken down Finn Hudson, her ex-boyfriend from high school with brute force; and most importantly that she didn't even know that she was in the home of the one girl who caused her heart to spiral out of control.

"Lopez, did you heard-"

"Quinn," I interrupted quietly. It was now or never. I need to make sure that she knew where she was exactly.

Quinn raised her head from her holster. Her pure hazel/ greenish eyes were trying to put pieces together as she looked to Finn then to me.

Santana had followed the other officer out of the apartment.

Brandon's face was in the crevice of my neck. He was holding tightly to as Quinn's lip was trembling.

Her voice was raw and sultry, "Rachel?" I wanted to reach out to her because she had saved Brandon and me with her bravery.

I nodded with tears.

From the open door apartment door, I heard Santana's yelling with force.

Quinn rushed out the door as I followed behind. Finn was pushed up to the wall with Santana holding her gun to his face. Her face was turning red as she was pushed back by Quinn.

"Lopez, stand down."

The male officer pulled Finn down the hallway. Finn was cursing, "RACHEL, THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"

Santana was breathing hard as she stared down Quinn in the hallway.

Santana finally spoke, "Sergeant Fabray, I request the rest of the week off."

Quinn was the sergeant of a police squad? I knew that Santana and Quinn had jetted off to UCLA for criminal justice but wow, this was too overwhelming for me.

Quinn, "Lopez, I will see you tomorrow at the usual place."

Santana saluted Quinn quickly and now was making her way towards Brandon and me. I had never been in this situation alone with these two former Cheerios. Yes, I was afraid.

Santana leaned over and kissed me on the forehead gently, "Q will take care of you now, Berry."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I do apologize for any mistakes. Questions are being asked. It is very possible to move up in the ladder in the criminal justice system faster than most especially when holding a bachelor's degree. I graduated at the age of 21 with a BS in Criminal Justice then applied to work for Austin Police Department. With experience and education, I made board as a Sergeant at 24. It's all about how motivated you are.**

**O.A.N.: I hope you guys like. You guys are the best.**

**I don't own anything but my sanity. If still confusing, the story will began to smooth out. Review, Feedback, Send me some love. ^.^**

* * *

Brandon was asleep in my arms as the male officer, Luke Thompson, had finished up taking my statement. Quinn was standing, leaning on the door frame of the condo with her arms crossed. Her facial expressions were hard to read at the time as she continued to look around at the different candid pictures on the wall of Brandon and myself. Finn had recently removed all of his pictures from being seen.

"Thank you, Ms. Berry. We will have someone patrolling as of right now. Here's the detective's card that will be taking this over case." Luke was tall like a basketball player. His presence alone was very intimidating.

"Will he be able to post bail tonight?"

Quinn's voice pierced the air, "Not until he sees the judge in the morning. Tonight, you are safe." She moved from leaning, tucking her shirt into her pants. Her blond hair was pulled into a neat, tight bun.

Brandon whimpered in my arms, trying to get comfortable as I rocked him gently.

"**RACHEL**!" Mercedes exclaimed, pushing past Quinn. Mercedes grabbed Brandon and me into a tight hug. Mercedes was my publicist and has been for over 3 years since my first Tony win. She was known in the industry as being cold hearted, brutal but not with me. She was always mothering me.

Her tears were threatening to fall as her voice came out as a low whisper, "Are you okay?" I pulled back from the embrace, trying to blink away the tears as much as I could.

I nodded.

Quinn smiled, motioning to Luke that it was time to leave.

Mercedes never noticed that Quinn was standing less than 2 feet away from her. The last time we all had since Quinn and Santana was at graduation. They both had accepted an academic scholarship to UCLA. I had heard over the years that they both were both fighting for valedictorian of their graduation class in Criminal Justice at the tender age of 20.

The condo's apartment door closed, breaking our moment. I swallowed as Mercedes took Brandon from my hurting arms. He began to stir from his sleep as we walked down to his bedroom.

"Mercedes, I need to go to a hotel tonight. I need this condo on the market ASAP," I quietly whispered as she nodded, placing Brandon in his crib.

"The news outlets already have gotten some information from a witness." Mercedes was putting Brandon's pull-ups into his bag. "I will get a realtor on this first thing in the morning."

"How bad?" I asked, putting some of clothes into a big suitcase. I knew that media could misconstrue things into something worst than it was.

"It's not bad quite yet. You already know that I will try to stop anything that is damaging to you and B.B."

Mercedes's nickname for Brandon since birth was B.B. because of the double Bs in his name.

After packing my BMW with as much as we could, I hugged Mercedes. She kissed Brandon in my arms then placed a kiss on my cheek.

I was driving to my newly purchase home in upper Manhattan that I had recently bought without Finn's knowledge. It was going to be a surprise for him to leave the Greenwich area so we could live at last like a family that he always wanted us to be; but after learning of his recent infidelity, I knew that it was sign to move on without him.

* * *

The time was approaching around 9 P.M. as I pressed the code so the huge steel gates could open. Brandon was now awake, laying his head on the side of his booster seat. I watched him in the rear view mirror as I drove up to the front door. He was so handsome with his huge brown eyes and I knew once he was born that I had to protect him because he was the reason why I continued to live on.

The gates began to close soon as I parked the car. I could get use to this type of privacy.

The house, itself, was simply beautiful yet too elegant for me. It was a two story 4 bedroom house with a media and game room in a finished basement which would/could have been Finn's little inhibitions. The master bedroom was the full 2nd floor which I now would revel in. I didn't know if I was going to be okay with Brandon's room on the first floor. He would just have to sleep with me until I was comfortable

Walking into the cold house seemed to give me nostalgia of a long lost memory of Lima as I turned the heat on. Brandon was holding his cup, "Mommy, I sleepy."

I smiled, making sure that the locks were secure. I reset the alarm as I pulled our suitcase to the staircase that was going to take us to the new living space on the 2nd floor. I was now secretly praising God for having a new bed delivered last week. My body was aching all over and I knew that I should have taken the offer of going to the hospital but I just didn't want anyone seeing me.

I pushed opened up the door, putting Brandon down on the mattress. I scanned the room for sheets that my personal assistant had bought for the huge bed.

After 20 minutes of getting the bed and Brandon ready, I was beyond exhausted. Brandon was lying in the middle of the bed sleep like he was the King of the world. I shook my head as I slide down the wall, letting the sobs take me over.

* * *

As lying there still with my eyes closed, I felt tiny fingers on my face, tracing my nose then barely my lips. I opened up one eye to see Brandon, holding his cup in his other hand. The sun was barely peeking through the blinds.

"You hungry?" My voice was raspy as he nodded. We walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find whatever my personal assistant had delivered a little after 11 pm, the previous night. Mercedes wanted to make sure that we would be okay for today.

"CEREAL!" Brandon exclaimed, pointing to the Chex box on the counter. This little monster's vocabulary was extensive for a 22 month old. It was too scary for me. Was I this vocal as a toddler?

I stand him on the kitchen floor with a towel under him so he could eat his cereal. My doorbell chimed loudly causing me to groan loudly. I knew that Mercedes was supposed to come sometime this morning but not this early.

Quinn was standing there on my front porch in a hoodie and sweat pants. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She was turning red due to cold wind. First, I wanted to know how the fuck did she get inside the high gates.

I opened the door slowly, "Yes?" I looked passed her to see where her car was but I didn't see any vehicle but mine's in the curved driveway.

Quinn's breath was ragged as she gave a soft smile, "I jumped the fence if you're wondering. Can I come in?" The wind was picking up. It was a normal day in October.

I stepped back as she walked passed me smelling like a combination of lavender and Chanel 5. Brandon was standing at the entrance of the kitchen watching Quinn as she smiled towards him. It was weird because he actually was smiling back, putting his head down holding his teddy tightly with rosy cheeks. My kid never smiled at anyone he just met. This was definitely was a precious moment that would be forever etched into my head.

Quinn crouched down to his level with her arms out. I watched in total silence as Brandon moved slowly towards her as she had some type of aegis over him.

Brandon was in her arms, holding onto her as she now stood face to face with me. Was Quinn really standing in my foyer with my son?

I couldn't read her face because she was rocking Brandon, saying something in his ear. He nodded, looking at me with a faint smile.

"How did you know that I was here, Fabray?" I asked, crossing my arms, as Quinn winked to me.

"Mercedes told me last night after she came down to the station to file another report against Finn for stealing her purse last week at the mall," she said, putting Brandon down on the floor. Brandon ran to me, wanting me to pick him up.

I shook my head at Mercedes crazy antics.

Quinn now smiling softly, pushing her hands into her sweat pants, "I'm off today."

I cocked my head at the new information. Was she implying that she wanted to stay with us for today? I was confused. I hadn't seen this woman since she was 18 which had been over 6 years ago. She was still beautiful as I remembered with a little bit of cockiness to her. She

I wanted to scream to tell her to leave. I was too broken to have her here. How could we be now standing in the same room after secretly dreading this day since I was leaving for New York in 2012? Brandon squirmed in my arms, blowing kisses to Quinn who was chuckling now. Her smile was infectious, beyond contagious.

My mind was racing every direction but my heart apparently had already had made the biggest crucial decision of my life, "Stay with us today. I want to catch up with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much guys.**

**-Jaely, It's okay. I love it. I love reading feedback so I can know what to correct for my readers. You definitely are great. ^.^ I love the honesty. I hope you enjoy this story as it continues on. I will try to fix the transitions as I continue on as well.**

**Thanks guys for all of the love and support. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't own anything but my sanity.**

* * *

Two hours later after several furniture companies had placed all new things in my home. I was beyond being excited. I would have to thank my personal assistant for the swiftness of this situation. Mercedes still hasn't arrived yet but its okay, Quinn was in Brandon's bedroom, playing with his toys with him. I wanted to ask about Beth and about Shelby but it wasn't my business.

I peaked in the room, trying to hold my breath so they wouldn't hear me intruding on their privacy. Quinn was lying on her back in the room with her arms under her head while Brandon was running his lightly train over her stomach with concentration, making little noises. He was trying to mimic a moving train but was failing miserably.

She was smiling as he was lost in the moment.

Finn never played with Brandon in this manner. He would make excuses saying that he was always tired. Finn didn't work because of his disability with the military; so frankly, that wasn't a probable excuse.

Watching Brandon and Quinn in this moment was making my mind wonder things that I probably shouldn't have even thought about. It was touching places in my soul, places that always was yearning for completeness of me.

Quinn's cell phone went off, making Brandon stop. He looked to Quinn as she scooted over to roll on her side, facing him. She hit ignore on the phone as if someone was interrupting her time, placing it on the floor giving Brandon her full attention. That moment definitely touched my heart.

Her voice was low, "What color is this?" She pointed to his train. Brandon barely knew his colors but he answered in a tiny high pitch voice, "RED!"

Quinn chuckled, "YAY! You are such a big boy."

Brandon clapped as Quinn clapped.

I turn to leave so I could go get dressed for lunch date at the aquarium two towns over for the solitude but I stopped mid-step when I heard Quinn's voice teased my ears, "You are so beautiful like your Mommy but handsome is such better word for you. You know what?"

I wondered if Brandon was paying her any mind now. He was an attentive toddler so I could imagine him in the room looking at Quinn.

"I can't lose your Mommy again and if I have to do everything in my power to protect you and Mommy then I will die trying to do so. I love Mommy; and of course, I love you, too, cutie."

Brandon's tiny voice, "Love you!"

It felt as all of my breath was being sucked from my lungs. Did she just say that she couldn't lose me again? Nostalgia hit me fast.

_"Do you want to know how this story plays out? I end up with Finn, and you get heartbroken." Quinn's voice is soft without any hint of anger, just pure raw honesty."And then Finn and I stay here, and start a family. I will become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop."_

_I finally looked up at Quinn who now had the tears escaping as she spoke. Quinn had the feeling and belief that she wouldn't be able to leave Lima._

_"You don't belong here Rachel, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."_

Tears escaped as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. That memory still haunts me as if it had happened just yesterday. Even after her accident, I just couldn't shake this memory of her, us. She was the only person that wanted me to succeed and knew that Finn was just an obstacle in my dreams.

I remember when she asked if I was just singing for Finn that day but I must admit, it was for her.

The shower's water hit my face as I closed my eyes, trying to regain my sanity, my heart. Where exactly was life taking me? How the fuck was Quinn in my home? Playing with my son? How did the fuck I even let Finn stay so long in my life as he did?

* * *

Walking down the stairs after being gone for an hour, Quinn and Brandon was in the living room dressed for the day, watching Nick Jr. Quinn was now rocking a shirt with a pea coat, skinny jeans, and heels. Her hair was slightly curled. Brandon was wearing a red shirt, jeans, and little timberland boots. His jacket was lying on the chaise along with his gloves and bag.

I wasn't gone that long, right?

I saw a bag by the front door that I assume was Quinn.

She smiled up to me as Brandon was sitting with Ted and his cup. Okay, I soon had to wean him off his cup.

"Mommy, look!" Brandon pointed to the screen as Dora was running with Boots. Yes, I knew the characters as if I was a writer for the show.

"I see, B.B."

Mercedes said that she would stop by a little after 4 so it gave Quinn and I more time to catch up.

I ran my hands down my pea coat as Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Ready for a day at the aquarium?"

I nodded, clutching my huge Coach bag on my shoulder.

Quinn had so much authority that she pointed to Brandon's jacket. He quickly got down from the couch with Quinn's assistance and grabbed it. He brought it back to her, still holding Ted in his arms.

I followed behind Quinn towards her Dodge Truck. It definitely suited her. She had somehow placed Brandon's booster seat in the back seat of the Truck.

Brandon was in her arms, waiting for her to unlock the door. I looked to the sky to see that the sun was not in sight but replaced with a cloudy sky.

After being on the road for ten minutes, I was resting my head on the window looking at the scenery. Most of the houses had nothing in the driveway. I guess I wasn't use to the quietness of the area. It reminded of those movies with the families.

I felt Quinn's hand eased into my tight fist in my lap. I smiled at the gesture that was causing my heart to swarm with crazy filled thoughts. I turned to her as she concentrated on the road in front of her.

Brandon was playing with his train, content in the back seat.

Quinn was beautiful, never looking towards me. Her eyes were focused, making turns with one hand. This truck was so massive that I would be so afraid to drive something like this but this was Quinn, the Ice Queen that ruled McKinley with such a tight iron clad fist so this truck was fitting for her.

She spoke, "So, you and Finn again? Even Facebook didn't know?"

Yes, Facebook didn't even know that Finn and I were back together. Mercedes had told me to make sure that I protected myself from speculation. For the past two years, I didn't come out and say that I was with Finn. People knew that I had a kid but it was through a sperm bank. No one knew of the truthfulness of my life.

I swallowed, "I'm an actress so I didn't want my career to become one of those careers where everyone was focused on my relationship with him."

She nodded, accepting the answer.

"Is Brandon Finn's?" She asked with a scowled.

"Hell no!" I replied quickly which caused her face to relax. I told her the truth in a whisper as Brandon was falling asleep in the back seat.

She never interrupted as we drove into the parking lot of the aquarium. Rain was beginning to drizzle as she pulled in front of the building. She jumped out of the driver seat with a huge umbrella, walking to my passenger side. She opened up the door with a gentle smile, holding her hand out for me to take.

"You and Brandon can get out. I'll park and be back in 5 minutes."

I nodded, opening up Brandon's door, getting his bag and his sleeping body.

Brandon started to pout as Quinn was walking back to the other side of the truck. She ran back and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be right back, buddy."

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Leave commentary, feedback, inbox me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chev17j: Thanks. ^.^. I learned in life is that if someone is pursuing a woman with children then they are pursuing the children, too. Being a cop is different but it has it perks.**

**Jaely: Thanks for the tips. I definitely will use them in the future. I love receiving "raw honesty" with my work. It makes me a better writer.**

**MCLF: Yes to longer chapters!**

**NOTE: This is based in New York. I am aware that some of the places are exaggerated. We all know Manhattan doesn't have big houses. This story is for the readers to enjoy that Rachel and Quinn are in New York.**

**Note: This chapter isn't long as I wanted it to be. I just got back from an emergency with my family. I hope you guys enjoy. Read with love. Review too. I did update 40 Hues as well. I slowly am picking up my momentum to get back writing. I don't own anything. I do apologize for any errors too. **

**Listen to Adele's Melt My Heart to Stone. ^.^ **

* * *

"OMG! It's Rachel Berry!" a teenaged girl shouted, hitting another girl around her age.

I smiled big as much as I could as the two girls jumped up and down in place holding their chests. When I met my idol, Barbara S, I passed out at the Tony Awards. Don't judge. Thank God Mercedes had caught me before I busted my head.

Right on cue, my little munchkin, Brandon was squirming in my arms trying to get down to Quinn. She was shaking her umbrella, watching us like we were the only two people in the world.

She nodded, crouching in place, giving me the impression that she was ready for him. This version of Quinn was trying to break my cold heart's exterior that had only became this way during these past couple of years.

My heart melted more as Brandon ran into Quinn's open arms with so much love in his face.

"Who's first?" I asked in my infamous Rachel Berry's voice to the small fan base that was waiting for my signature.

All 10 girls raised their hands with quickness.

It turned out that the girls were from a local college, trying to escape the boredom. I remember my college days where I would go out exploring New York and surrounding cities.

Quinn was holding Brandon's hand, walking towards me as I was signing the last autograph. Fans don't care what you sign as long as you sign it with love.

"Ready?" she asked holding his jacket on the other arm. I noticed that she had an expensive Canon camera around her neck.

Brandon answered for me, "YES!"

I chuckled, grabbing his other free hand.

This was a very exhilarating experience being in a huge indoor aquarium. There wasn't many patrons here which a relief for me. Brandon was already running to the glass, trying to touch the sharks.

Quinn would snap random pictures of us as I interacted with Brandon, trying to explain to my B.B. that dolphins and sharks aren't the same. Quinn would laugh when Brandon would make a confused face, pointing to different fishes in the tank.

After 15 minutes of walking, I pointed to a bench where we could sit down for a minutes. Brandon stood by the glass as a dolphin was face to face with him.

I whispered, "Quinn, take a picture!" I removed my pea coat but apparently, Quinn was already on it. I definitely knew that I wanted this picture of B.B.

After 10 minutes, Brandon finally ran over to me, "Apples, Mommy!"

I double checked my wrist watch for the time. Brandon's daycare would have given a snack at this time then he would be down for a nap. I reached in the bag for his favorite fruit. Quinn sat him between us.

He was so sweet, trying to feed Quinn his apples. I honestly thought he was trying to push Finn's harsh image out of his head.

"Can I see your camera?" I asked shyly. Why was I shy now? I don't know. I wanted to take pictures of them if I could. Quinn shook her head aimlessly as she handed it over. She was too engrossed in Brandon's babbling about the dolphins that she wasn't really paying any attention to me.

I began snapping pictures as the two made their way back to glass. Brandon was so tiny compared to Quinn but in such a cute way.

I zoomed in quickly in on Quinn soon as she picked up Brandon. I had to capture the moment when Brandon rested his forehead on hers. Both of their eyes were closed, savoring the moment. I snapped the picture, praying that this turned out right for us all.

The rain had picked up as we drove back to my home.

Brandon was sleep in his seat, holding his cup.

"Are you single?" I blurted out. This question was burning my mind since this morning. No, I wasn't ready to date. I am not even gay. Right? I got out of an abusive relationship but I didn't want be in someone's relationship.

Quinn looked to me quickly as the light turned red.

"I'm single," she said with a raised eyebrow. "My ex broke up with me 7 months ago. She wasn't quite ready for commitment."

Did she say 'she'? Yep, so gay back in high school. Things were starting to click in my mind.

"I'm not easy, Fabray," I said in a vulnerable whisper as the light turned green. I had never been with a woman at all. I never experienced during college like my friends. I was expecting her answer to be different.

"All women are suppose to be wooed, Rach," she said, turning onto another street.

My thoughts were racing. I heard over the years that being with a woman could be intimidating. Hell, I wasn't sure what I wanted,

"How long have you been out?" I inquired.

"Since I was 19," she replied with a smirk.

Yes, I was squinting my eyes at her as she drove on. Adele's Melt My Heart was playing softly through the cab of the truck. Of course, I was doing some calculation in my heart.

"When did you know you were gay?" I needed to know if her actions in high school were due to her hiding her sexuality. Yes, I was attracted to her, too. I admit it: I was sooooo in love with Quinn in high school. I silently wished that she would have stolen me away from Finn back then.

She hesitated, "End of my junior year."

I nodded. Okay, college. Whew! Wait, if she was 19 when she came out then…

"Of high school, Rachel…"

Yep, my heart was going into cardiac arrest.

* * *

**Did you listen to Adele's Melt My Heart to Stone?! That is going to set the tone for now on. ^.- Angst? Yes Please. Romance? Of course. Hurt? Yep. Comfort? HEEELL YEAHHHH! Next chapter, tuned on. ^.* Review, like, Comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, I don't own anything. I own my sanity. I think. Thanks for the love and reviews. I am currently working on 40 Hues of R. Berry now with my beta. It is awesome. It's coming. Stay Tuned! Also, I will be updating Facebook This, Facebook That soon.**

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, comments, and private messages. You guys are amazing.**

* * *

I was so lost in my emotions as Quinn manuever her massive truck into my driveway. The cold rain was coming down very slow as my own eyes were flowing with my own tears. Yes, I was plagued with some many raw emotions at the moment because of Quinn and her idiotic ways of showing her emotions in highschool. We could have been together since 2011, being the most perfect power couple of McKinley High. Rachel focus. Focus Rachel.

My voice cracked as she killed the engine, "Who made you realize that you were a lesbian in high school, Quinn?" My eyes averted every and anything in her truck so I could focus on something outside that wouldn't entice me like Quinn's perfume was doing at this particular moment.

I needed to hear her answer. Even though, I knew my heart couldn't take it.

Quinn's voice was so soft yet filled with angst that my heart seemed to stop when she spoke, "It was you."

I didn't even know a statement could be that powerful but it was. It shook me down to the core as if I was 16 years old again with her in the auditorium.

I inhaled deeply as I tried to keep my tears at bay. I could hear Brandon moving in his booster seat.

"I got somewhere to be in a hour. Will you two be okay?" Quinn asked, starting her ignition again, making sure that Brandon was getting enough heat in the back.

I nodded quickly, never answering her with my voice. I knew if I spoke then I would have slapped her in the seat. Brandon didn't need to see me in this state again. He deserved so much more.

Quinn was the gentlewoman as she got Brandon out of the truck. She took him to his room as I took a call in the foyer from Mercedes.

She quietly looked at me as she stood face to face with me as I ended the call. She was still beautiful at 24, more graceful than anything.

"Brandon is still asleep," she barely whispered, shoving her hands into her jeans pockets. She looked down as if she was a bashful child who was in trouble.

I crossed my arms defensively, not speaking to her even though I probably should have. My heart was hurting which I thought was impossible since Finn had broken me to the core but now, I knew that it was Quinn who will always hold that place. She could take me so high with just a simple word, phrase then so low with her emotions.

She finally closed the space between us as she pulled me into a tight hug. My body was failing me as my arms had a mind of their own as they wrapped around her. I was holding onto comfort, stability. Quinn's perfume was so heavenly that I could embellish in her forever.

"Look at me, Rachel," Quinn said into my head as my arms grew tighter around her waist. I knew that if I complied then I was going to give this woman what was left of me which probably wasn't much. I wasn't beautiful . I was broken like Finn told many many times especially after my pregnancy with Brandon.

I felt when my chin was pulled up with her soft hand. I opened up my eyes to look into some exotic hazel, greenish ones. Her eyes were the most beautiful than they ever had been.

"I know that you don't trust me but I am not going anywhere. I have waited for this chance again to be right here with you, Rachel. When I asked you in the hallway back at McKinley were singing for just him, I knew that you were singing to me. I should have been a real woman to kiss you then but I was a coward but I am not one now so, I am going to kiss you now. "

I nodded my head, biting my lip from pure habit as she leaned forward within the little space between us. Quinn was controlling this situation which I hated but always silently loved about her. I could feel her warm breath on my lips. This was it. Yes, this was definitely it for us. I was going to be kissed my the Ice Queen herself right here in my foyer in New York. I closed my eyes as our lips finally connected. FIREWORKS! EXPLOSIONS! C4! NUKES!

I felt it in the pit of my stomach even when I crushed on Finn, I never EVER had this feeling. Was she my true soul mate, my twin flame? My Yin to my yang. Was she my secret to my garden?

Her eyes were still closed as I pulled away from the kiss. Was she feeling the emotion I was feeling? I wasn't even thinking about the past or the future but at the present. Maybe this broke her because she was standing still with her eyes closed but her eyebrow was raised as if she was in thought in her head.

Her voice pierced my soul as she opened up her eyes, "**_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender."_**

"Emil Ludwig?" I asked now questioning some things in my mind. My first role in Broadway was of a new play with many quotes from different playwrights over the centuries. With this particular quote, I cried on stage as I thought of Quinn. It was the first role I had gotten and only my fathers , Mercedes and Noah Puckerman had shown up that night.

Quinn's back was towards me as she opened up the door to go outside into the rain, "I was there at your first play on Broadway. Well, I was always at opening night of every play you have ever done."

Yep, my heart was going to die a slow death because of this woman.

* * *

**It's so much more to come!**


End file.
